


A Return

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Hurt Comfort. Feelings. Friendship maybe more, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick Amaro heard about Ed Tucker’s death . It’s a weekend so he comes to New  York to be there for Olivia and also visit Noah as well.  This was something I thought of months  ago when the episode with Tucker’s death aired in  season 21.
Relationships: Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro
Kudos: 3





	A Return

Noah had just gone to bed after a hug and Olivia Benson was alone in the quiet of her apartment. She was barefoot with a hint of light purple polish on her toenails and wearing comfortable pants for home that were gray with some leopard print near her ankles. She had a loose pajama style top on in dark blue with a star on the front of it. She had just put her feet up on the couch when her door buzzer sounded. “ Yes.”, she said not sure who it would be when she wasn’t expecting anyone that evening . “ Liv it’s Nick.” She blinked for a moment and then clicked the door open. A few moments later her former partner stood before her looking more muscular and tanned with some jeans and a leather jacket . “ Well this is a surprise , how have you been Nick?” He hugged her for a moment and then stood back with a little spice wafting off of him. “ I’m good. I got a job working security for a corporate law firm and with that and my disability from back here I live comfortably. I see Zara and Gil on alternate weekends and I even got a dog .” He pulled out his phone and opened it revealing a picture of a small black dog. “ That’s Max, he’s part French Bulldog and they think pug . He was on the street before I found him at the rescue . He’s good company for me. Crate trained and I have a neighbor who looks in on him for me if I work late.”  
Olívia smiled. “ Sounds like California is good for you. So what brought you back here?”  
“ Well honestly I heard about Tucker and thought maybe you might need a friend .”  
She squeezed his hand gently. “ I think I’m still numb. We had talked about a life together once. I wished we had just had more time. And after Simon. It’s been a lot of loss lately .” She looked down at the floor for a minute.  
“ Hey you can talk to me you know that right ?” Nick said.  
“ I know I guess I’m just tired.” She said softly.  
“ Well then go get some sleep. I know that the couch feels like a cloud if I remember right and this is a weekend. “. He had a small bag with him since he always packed light.  
Olívia nodded. “ All right , Noah will be thrilled to see you tommorow . You know where the spare blankets and pillows are.”  
“ I do thanks.” He stood up before she left the room and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face near her forehead . “ I’ll make my pancakes for breakfast with extra chocolate chips and bananas .”  
Olívia smiled. “ I’ve missed those.”  
“ Well then I think you deserve a treat.”  
She went to her bedroom and Nick made himself comfortable on the couch . He felt like this was the right thing to do coming to be here for her.


End file.
